kyles_secret_livesfandomcom-20200213-history
Nerissa Crossnic
Nerissa Crossnic was the main antagonist for the second arc for the nineth season: Nerissa's Revenge and was Mumm-Ra's lover before her brother's betrayel. Appearance When she was old she had grey hair with wrinkels on her face with a sorcress robe and metal arm. When she was young again she had a long black hair with a pink long sleeved shirt with an open on her stomache with wings on her back to allow her fly and wears a green/blue striped pants. Powers, Skills and Abilities Nerissa possessed the power of Quintessence, although she is much more experienced in using them, and much more aware of their true potential than her younger counterpart. Her elemental power/ability is Quintessence (pure life energy), which can bestow life in inanimate objects and electrical appliances. It can also be used like conventional electricity, allowing her to attack an opponent using immensely strong and powerful whitish blue lightning bolts and to form a whitish blue electrical shield and barrier around herself and others that can withstand even the strongest and most powerful of attacks. While it was not clearly displayed, it is assumed that Nerissa has a degree of superhuman strength and durability. Nerissa can even create new life, as she did in order to create Ember and Tridart. Nerissa's ability to use Quintessence is so advanced that she is able to raise the dead (as seen when she raised the spirit of her former friend, Cassidy , which she then bound to the mortal world by using the Heart of Meridian). She is also an illusionist able to change her own appearance and to twist the minds of others to her will. However, because she isn't actually changing the shape of her body, her shadow can still be seen in her true form. Nerissa also possesses a terrifying ability: she can easily control and manipulate the dreams of others. She displays this ability in the episode when she attacks the Light in their dreams. She even causes these dreams to manifest in real life. When the Light faced her in a "mutual dream", they were able to defeat her and create a psychic backlash, which knocked her from the dream plane. She also seems to possess the power and ability of telekinesis. She has a high knowledge of spells, and knowing spells to control the minds of other (as she did with the other members of C.H.Y.K.N.), and presumably many others whilst posing as the Mage. Nerissa supplemented her former Guardian powers/abilities by using the Heart of Meridian, which she stole from, allowing her to teleport freely, even between dimensions, and greatly strengthening and enhancing all ''of her existing powers and abilities to even greater power levels. Later, Nerissa tricks Kadma, the former Guardian of Earth, into merging the Heart of Meridian and the Heart of Zamballa, and takes control of both Hearts, fusing them together to become the Seal of Nerissa. Further strengthening and amplifying ''all ''of her powers in all respects, and raising her control and manipulation of Quintessence to the power level where she was able to turn Cassidy's spirit into pure flesh and blood. Nerissa later gains control and manipulation over all five elements — Water, Fire, Earth, Air, and Quintessence — when she absorbs her former friends into her Seal. Personality Nerissa is calm and calculating, and she will step on or over anybody in order to further her cause. She even gave birth to a son so that he could overcome her enemies and lay down the foundations for her rise to power. She has an unshakable belief that it is her right to take control of the universe and to reshape it in her own image. Despite her calm exterior she is prone to fits of emotion (as shown when her son Alex refused to join with her) and, although she does not show it, Nerissa is consumed by feelings of guilt over Cassidy's death and in one episode when Halinor and Yan Lin say to her "''Or you'll destroy us like you destroyed Cassidy, does her memory mean so little to you?" Nerissa responds with strong emotion "You have no idea what she meant to me" before screaming "This is not over" and fleeing, leaving Yan Lin, Halinor and the Guardians alive even though she could quite easily have destroyed them. She also was not completely heartless, as she genuinely cared for Alex, having offered him a choice to join her and refusing to let anyone hurt her son. Also, when Narissa believed she had won and had been able to conquer worlds and unite them under her reign, she had imagined her lover Mumm-Ra and her son Alex at her side, congratulating her on her victory and ruling beside her, indicating she did care and hold high regards for them (though her conquest were merely delusional visions she had while being trapped in a crystal forever). Nerissa is also a very skilled actress, as she was able to fool everyone, including the Oracle that she was the Mage and Trill without giving away suspicion, until she exposed herself. She was also able to fool Kadma when she was running away from them in order to get Kadma to absorb the Heart of Meridian into the Heart of Zamballa, and fool the Guardians that she did not want them to rescue Yan Lin. It is obvious from that she also has a lot of patience, as she was forced to wait approximately 14 years to get the Heart of Meridian. Weapons The Seal Of Nerissa (Formerly) Family *Mumm-Ra (Lover/Husband) *Alex (Son) *Alopex (Sister) *Kirby Crossnic (Brother) *Kyle (Nephew) Voice Actress Kath Soucie. Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Female Category:Sorcress Category:Witch Category:Magic Category:Supernatural Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Wives Category:Mothers Category:Sisters Category:Aunts Category:Shapeshifters